


Handing Out Bullets

by cosmotronic



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Begging, F/F, Marking, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotronic/pseuds/cosmotronic
Summary: Fiona is still terrified of Athena, but there's something else making her insides flutter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. Not sorry.
> 
> Feedback and comments welcome, as always.

Fiona glances behind her. She's wandered further from the caravan than she had intended, but she doesn't make to turn back. Rhys doesn’t want her advice on this most manly of tasks, fine. Given she’s lived on this rock all her life and he’s been here all of five minutes, fine. How many idiots does it take to change a wheel, anyway? Sasha has stayed to help though; there's something weird going on there.

She can handle Rhys, and the rest of them. But Athena. Shit. Athena is just so intense, so strong, she could break Fiona if she really wanted to. The thought doesn't frighten Fiona as it should, though. She'll admit, she was terrified of the gladiator at first. Had every right to be, really, after getting chased through Hollowtown and almost decapitated by that fucking shield. But she's got over that. Mostly.

Because now there's a different emotion curling in her belly when she thinks of that stern face, that compact body, those arms, damn, those forearms, those hands, quick and strong.

She touches her lips, feeling her quickened breath between her fingers. Her other hand moves to her thigh, her hip, then the button of her pants.

She risks another look behind. The figures of her companions are small, but she can make out Rhys and Sasha still occupied with the wheel, Loaderbot holding the caravan up easily so they can tinker. Gortys watches and comments and darts around wildly with an effervescent enthusiasm that could only come from someone – something – that was literally born yesterday. Vaughn is on the ground, arms and legs frozen in contortions. Someone, probably Sasha, has dropped a cloth over his face – to protect him from the sun, or so they don't have to see his eyes rolling like a madman. Fiona shivers. Creepy.

She can't see Athena, she is probably off doing some reconnaissance, making sure their unscheduled stop hasn't attracted any unwanted attention. Raiders, rampaging wild beasts, things like that. Or maybe Athena has just had enough of them all and is off picking a nice spot to bury the bodies.

Oh, okay, Athena absolutely does still terrify her. Although...

She hesitates only a moment. She's horny, she hasn't had a good fuck since that gorgeous, tattooed goddess passed through Hollowtown a few months back. And of course, living with her sister and one-time father figure so close by tended to put a damper on any special alone time.

She just needs to take the edge off. As turned on as she is it will only take a minute or two. She opens the button and breathes out slowly, air hissing through her teeth in relief as her fingers make contact with her ready flesh.

“What are you doing?”

Athena. Oh, shit. “Uh...”

“You shouldn't wander off.”

Fiona doesn't turn, but slowly drags her hand from between her legs and hopes Athena won’t notice her state of dress or catch the scent of her.

“Oh... just checking the perimeter, you know? Watching out for raiders and... uh... rampaging wild beasts?”

“Really.”

Athena isn't buying it. Fiona thinks she would never buy any of it; her grifts and deceptions work best when playing off emotions and desires and she's not sure Athena actually _has_ any. Well, other than being permanently annoyed and wanting to punch people. The footsteps are getting closer and then Athena's there, moving into her view. There's mild outrage on Athena's face; yep, not buying it. Her eyes track down to Fiona's unbuttoned trousers and a perfect eyebrow arches.

“I don't think there are any raiders in there.”

Fiona gulps. Suddenly the air feels heavy, oppressive and Athena is close, so very close. She can feel the heat of another body but can do nothing but stare at straight lips and that tiny frown. Fiona's a professional liar, she could come up with any excuse now. Athena wouldn't believe her, would snort and mutter under her breath, but she'd drop the matter and leave her be. But Fiona finds her voice betrays her and she remains mute.

And Athena isn’t dropping the matter, “Were you waiting for Rhys? I mean, thinking of him, or… should I tell him you’re here?”

Fiona goggles a little. Ew. Surely Athena isn't blind; she thought Vault Hunters were supposed to be perceptive. Still, Athena does seem a little unsure of social interactions, relationships. It’s conceivable she might have gotten the impression that Fiona was somehow into Rhys. They do bicker a lot after all, it could be read as tension... but _no_.

She doesn't think she's pulling a face but something in her expression must give her away because Athena's eyes widen, almost imperceptibly.

“Who _were_ you thinking of?”

That's not right. Athena shouldn't give a shit. Why is she so interested? Unless she’s _interested_.

“You…” It’s a traitorous whisper, her mouth running with the thought before her mind can process it.

“Why?”

Athena doesn't seem angry, or insulted, or disgusted. There's a flat curiosity to her tone.

Oh, this is _happening_. Athena is glorious before her and all Fiona wants in this moment is to fall on her fucking knees before this perfect vision, to throw herself at the mercy of the rough warrior who doesn't even realise how goddamn sexy she is.

Her voice cracks, parched from more than the desert heat as she answers, “You're really hot.”

“You want me.”

It's not a question, doesn't need a reply and any further attempt at explanation is swallowed by a kiss. Athena kisses like Fiona imagined she would, firm and forceful and a little bit stilted, like she's not had that much practise at the tender things in life. Athena’s hands close around her upper arms tightly, a surprisingly desperate motion.

Fiona breaks their contact for a moment, moving her lips to hiss into Athena’s ear, “If you want me.”

Athena growls and presses their bodies flush, capturing Fiona’s mouth again. Their teeth click painfully, awkwardly but Fiona doesn't care; the harsh edges of the gladiator's armour are a cruel bite but she doesn't pull away. There's a hand moving down to her hip, creeping with intent and another slipping inside her jacket to squeeze her breast through the fabric of her shirt. Oh, yes.

Her pants are still unbuttoned, allowing strong fingers to sneak inside. She knows she's wet, she can feel the dampness of her underwear as Athena presses against her through the cloth. Slow circles, testing her reactions, increasing in speed and pressure when Fiona moans, loud and shameless.

A quick rub off, that would do the trick. Hell, she could come right now if Athena keeps pressing her like that and kissing her like this. Their hips grind together, forcing Athena’s hand more firmly against her clit. Her body rocks into the touch and her breath comes in small hitches and she feels herself rising quickly, far too quickly.

As good as it feels, Fiona knows it’s not what she really wants. If they are going to do this they are going to do it properly. She starts to pull away, desperate to take the next giant leap. Athena misunderstands the motion and steps back abruptly, pushing Fiona so hard she stumbles. The gladiator glowers, breathing heavily and eyes narrowing.

Fiona holds a hand up, forestalling any harsh words and looks about their immediate environment. The ground is all dust and grainy sand and she doesn’t want any of that _there_. She spots a rocky outcrop a few dozen feet away. Perfect. She moves towards it, backing away from Athena but holding her gaze, encouraging her to follow. Athena flicks her eyes back towards the caravan, then to the rocks, weighing her options. There can't be much deliberation because now Athena is moving towards her quickly, catching up with her just as she reaches the prominence.

Strong arms and a fierce grip takes hold of her, hauling her to the rocks and almost throwing her face down against them. She yelps, part in protest, then gasps in delight as Athena’s firm, muscular body presses against her back. Yes. The weight of the gladiator's armour adds to the crush and Fiona is trapped, helpless, aroused and wanton as Athena grinds against her ass. Sharp teeth scrape the flesh beneath her ear, hot breath blasting the skin above her collar. Athena’s making an odd humming noise, it’s almost a whine and certainly not a sound Fiona ever thought she’d hear from the stoic warrior.

The very idea that she is having an effect on Athena, undoing that closed countenance, is sending flashing bolts of arousal straight to her gut, to the crux of her legs and suddenly grinding back against the fierce woman behind her isn’t enough.

“Athena. Take me.”

It’s half a wish, half an order and the brief moment of surprise that she could ever have the guts to order Athena to do anything disappears when the weight lifts from her back. Athena isn’t gentle as she forces Fiona’s pants down to her knees and pushes her down onto the rocks, exposing her naked behind. The sun is hot on her skin, Athena’s gaze burns hotter. Calloused palms squeeze the cheeks of her ass and Fiona murmurs encouraging nonsense. She spreads her legs as wide as the constraints of her trousers will allow, trembling a little with the anticipation. She’s expecting the press of fingers so she cries out and her body sings with pleasure when she feels the wet muscle of Athena’s tongue dancing over her flesh.

Athena has dropped to kneel behind her and the position must be hellishly uncomfortable. Necks aren't supposed to bend that way, but if this is how Athena has decided she wants to do this then Fiona won't complain. Athena presses her tongue flat against her opening, licking and lapping up the arousal threatening to escape, to drip and run wet rivers down her thighs. She uses her right hand to gently spread Fiona's folds and allow her mouth better access, while the left grips her hip tightly, five bruising reminders of her strength.

There's no way Athena can reach Fiona's straining, neglected clit from this angle, not with her mouth anyway, but the tip of that skilled tongue is dipping inside her now and it almost doesn't matter. Swirling, circling, thrusting and pressing, drawing out her desire and diving back in, slow and thorough but driven with a force of desperation; Athena eats her out like a condemned man savouring a last meal.

Her clit does need attention, though, and she murmurs her desires, “I like your hands. On me… my… on my clit.”

Athena hears her, acquiesces. Her right hand slides back from it’s cramped position between her legs to trail sticky trails across her ass, around her hip, down her belly. Ghosting across her clit, finally. Fiona hums appreciatively, rocking her hips between the two touches, feeling the slow burn in her belly, not nearly enough to drive her to the edge but delicious and delightfully toe-curling. Fiona revels in the sensations for long minutes. It's never going to last, though. Fiona wants Athena to fuck her and make her come and anyway, the crick in Athena's neck must be finally too much as she pulls her mouth away, leaving only the heat of the hand on Fiona's hip and the barely-there brush of fingers over her clit.

Time to move things along. Fiona raises her ass a little more, invitingly, throwing what she thinks is a sultry gaze over her shoulder. She's surprised at how flushed Athena is, how lust-blown her eyes are, how much wetness covers her lips and chin. Fiona’s thought processes shatter at the sight and all she knows is she needs to be fucked. Right. Now.

“Athena, now. Please...”

“Please what?”

Of course Athena would make her ask.

“Please... fu... uh...”

The hand over her clit pulls away, skimming back around her body to tease at her entrance from behind.

“Say it.”

Athena would make her beg.

“Uh... shit... ah... ah... Athena... just f-fuck me...”

Two fingers drive up into her, hard. Even though it’s been a while, Athena’s hands aren’t large and Fiona is so, so ready for this. She can feel the stretch but it’s not painful, can feel the pressure and the pleasure coiling in her deepest core as Athena moves inside her. In and out, slowly testing her limits, seeking the precise touch that will make Fiona beg and moan and scream.

Athena growls, quiet and low and so fucking sexy, “You’re so tight. Can feel you so soft and hot. Mm. And wet. For me.”

Okay, dirty talk. She can do that.

“You feel s-so good... uh... in me. I'm ready for you... mm... you fucking stud.”

Athena crooks her damnably slow moving fingers, ever so slightly brushing a perfect spot within her. Fiona jerks a little and clenches, her body half desperate to keep Athena touching her _right fucking there_ and half crying out that it's too much, too soon. A pulsing wave of warmth and wetness flows from her and Athena starts taking her faster; intense, ungentle motions that are only encouraged by Fiona's reactions.

Athena snarls again, strained and harsher this time, “This what you came here for. You wanted me to find you. Fuck you.”

Hell yes, it’s what she _wanted_ , if not intended.

“Yes… oh… fuck, I want you. Want you to t-take me and fuck me… uh…”

It comes out shakier and louder than Fiona intends and there’s no immediate response. There’s a huff of hot breath on the flesh of her behind, lips brushing against her and then, without warning, a sharp tug. Athena bites down so hard, she is sure the skin is broken. She makes a loud keening noise as a wet tongue bathes the wound; not quite a cry of pain, not quite a moan of desire, but an acknowledgement of her position as the gladiator claims her. Fiona knows she will think of the mark every time she sits down, in case the pleasant soreness from Athena's rough thrusts, the ache of the stretch between her legs isn't enough.

Athena’s fucking her harder now, but her mouth hasn’t left Fiona’s ass, kissing and licking the bite she has made, lips dragging over her cheeks and oh, fuck...that delicious tongue pressing between them, teasing within ever so slightly. She bucks against the intruder, encouraging. She hadn’t thought Athena would have any kind of kink whatsoever, but the surprisingly tender worship of her ass says otherwise.

And then the rough movements of Athena’s fingers and the soft flick of her tongue is too much and she is coming. She shakes and clenches around the fingers inside her, legs wobbling but it’s brief and sharp and instead of coming down her arousal continues to climb higher.

She gasps out a plea between the shudders, “Please... please... don't stop fucking me.”

Athena doesn't stop, instead she stands to lean against Fiona's body, arm continuing to drive fast and relentless between her legs, fucking her through the last twitches of her orgasm. The gladiator's other hand spreads across her back, between her shoulder blades, pressing her down against the rocks. They are uneven and uncomfortable, even through her layers of clothing, but all Fiona can make sense of is the pounding force at her centre.

It's not enough. She is wet from her climax, loose and slick around Athena's fingers and some of the delicious friction is lessened, the stretch less intense.

What's left of Fiona's brain translates her dismay into brief, begging syllables, “More. Please.”

Athena instantly takes her with a third finger, adding a small twist to her motions that Fiona is unprepared for. She gasps and swears and pushes back against the hand, desperate. The pressure on her back grows firmer, holding her tightly in place.

She hears a low command, ground out over the sounds of wet flesh, “Hold still.”

There is a fourth finger sliding into her and she couldn't move if she wanted to. She is helpless and wailing, so full, body centred on the feel of Athena's fingertips pressing so deep inside her, stroking her intimately, knuckles stretching her entrance. It's so fucking _good_. She thinks she could take all of Athena right now, if only Athena would curl her thumb in and rock her whole hand inside her. She would open up and ride that powerful arm, claimed and taken, and she would come so hard.

Athena doesn't know that though, and Fiona is too breathless to beg any more. By contrast, Athena seems to be hardly tiring as she fucks her. Must be that legendary Vault Hunter second wind, some kind of endless stamina and Fiona thinks wildly, hysterically, that maybe Athena could go on holding her at the edge forever.

Fate isn’t that cruel - or kind - and Athena changes the angle of her hand suddenly, curling her fingers down to press hard against her front wall. Fiona never believed in seeing stars, heavens colliding and all that shit. But damn, if her orgasm doesn't hit her like a moonshot.

“Fuck!”

It’s a proper scream, a howl to the sky that echoes across the flat desert. Her muscles spasm, legs almost giving way as she thrashes against the arm still holding her immobile against the rocks. Hot come pours from her, coating Athena's hand and wrist, running down to soak the underwear and trousers still trapped about her knees.

Fiona moans as Athena eases her past the peak, fingers slowing inside her, drawing out small, rolling aftershocks to shudder through her. The pleasure is excruciating and she almost rocks into the touch but she knows she's not going for a third, not right now. The press of the firm body against her back is already lessening, the hot breath in her ear fading... and then Fiona comes crashing down.

Alone.

One hand braces her against the rocks, the other is trapped between her legs, four fingers deep in her wet, swollen pussy.

Oh. Right.

Her tendency to visualise scenarios in such visceral detail has it's ups and downs. Fiona isn't sure which this is; she's just had her most spectacular orgasm in months, but she doesn't know how she'll look Athena in the eye ever again. She sighs and starts to ease her fingers from inside herself, feeling the loss.

She freezes mid-motion, sure she hears a noise behind her. Raiders? Rampaging wild beasts?

“What are you doing?”

Athena. Oh, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, dirty.
> 
> Also, sorry (also not sorry) for the whole it-was-all-a-dream cliché. The idea of these two was just too delicious to give up, but I couldn't mess with Janey's girlfriend for real.


End file.
